La Boda de Draco Malfoy & Ginebra Weasley
by Eowynd
Summary: Luego de la derrota de Voldemort, por fin ha llegado el día en que Draco y Ginebra se casan, pero ¿qué tienen que decir sus familias al respecto? Fic romantico sin yaoi ni slash
1. Llegando a la mansion Malfoy

**"El Matrimonio de Draco Malfoy y Ginebra Weasley"**

**Harry Potter**

**Draco Malfoy & Ginebra Weasley**

**By Eowynd**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo I

-oye Draco, falta mucho para llegar a la mansión? -pregunto Ginebra mientras miraba por la ventana del carruaje el paisaje, que parecia, un parque

-en realidad, sólo como veinte minutos, ya estamos como por la mitad del antejardí­n de la casa Malfoy -le contesto mientras revisaba "El Profeta"

-como? quieres decir que esto es el jardin de tu casa?

-si, a mi madre le encantan las plantas y poco a poco el jardin ha crecido hasta llegar a esto

-realmente estan hundidos en dinero, no es cierto amor?

-lo que se hereda no se roba -contesta mientras guarda el diario

-bueno... y como esta tu madre Draco? Como lo tomo todo?

Luego de la derrota de Voldemort y la sentencia de por vida en Azkaban de Lucius, Narcisa se había visto muy asediada por la prensa y presionada socialmente, puesto que aunque no se le había podido probar participación alguna, el juicio a su esposo la había puesto en el ojo del huracan, asi que ahora su deber era mantener la imagen, el honor y el apellido Malfoy todo lo alto y respetable que pudiera. Y entonces había surgido el compromiso de su hijo Draco

-con mas serenidad y entereza de lo que yo hubiera imaginado. En realidad toda esta situacion ha sacado a la luz un caracter que no le conocia a mi madre, en especial en lo que se refiere a nuestro compromiso

-es cierto, yo creia que se opondria más, pero lo tomo de muy buen animo

Lo cierto, es que Narcisa Malfoy si se había opuesto a ese compromiso en un comienzo, pero luego cuando lo medito con mas calma y la cabeza mas fría se dio cuenta de que podía ser lo que necesitaba para mejorar la imagen de la familia. Ginebra Weasley no solo era sangre pura, tambien era inteligente, sabía como usar su varita y había participado en la caí­da del Darklord luchando hombro con hombro con Harry Potter. La prometida perfecta

-supongo que todo esto tiene algun proposito para ella que nosotros no vemos Ginny. Mira ya estamos llegando a la entrada de la casa

Ginny se asomo por la ventana del carruaje y vio una enorme mansion de cinco pisos, con oscuras cortinas en las enormes ventanas y estatuas de gargolas en esquinas y cornizas.

El carruaje dio una vuelta a la fuente que habia a la entrada y fueron recibidos por Narcissa y unos sirvientes que rapidamente los ayudaron a bajarse y acomodaron sus maletas para llevarlos a sus cuartos

-Bienvenidos! Draco, Ginebra, tuvieron un buen viaje? -pregunto Narcissa mientras los besaba en la mejilla

-asi es madre ¿Cómo has estado tú?

-ocupadisima cielo, desde tu compromiso las lechuzas no han parado de llegar. Amigos, parientes, clientes, todos mandan sus saludos y felicitaciones a la feliz pareja

-en mi casa pasa lo mismo, mis padres no han parado de contestar cartas -comento Ginny

-en serio? Pero ahora quiero que pasen y descansen. Ya estan listos sus cuartos y en dos horas mas es la cena, asi que tienen poco tiempo para arreglarse

Ginny decidio ahorrarse el comentario sobre quien se demora dos horas en arreglarse para la cena y solo siguio a Draco y Narcissa al interior de la mansion Malfoy. Ginny miraba todo alrededor fascinada. Todo este lujo y riqueza eran impresionantes. Definitivamente el que dijo "_el crimen no paga"_ no conocia la mansion Malfoy

-Ginebra, cielo, este es tu cuarto -comento Narcissa al tiempo que abria una enorme puerta de roble oscuro dejando ver un cuarto bellamente decorado y por lo menos seis veces mas grande que su cuarto en la Madriguera

-es un cuarto realmente hermoso señora Narcissa -comento Ginny

-puedes llamarme Narcissa. En el armario hay ropa para que escogas y esa puerta te lleva al baÃ±o Â¡Sinky! -en ese intante una elfa domestica aparecio

-si ama? que hace Sinky por ama Narcissa?

-ella es Ginebra Weasley, la prometida del amo Malfoy y nuestra invitada, y mientras este aqui la atenderas en todo lo que sea necesario y comenzaras ayudandola a arreglarse para la cena, esta claro?

-si ama, Sinky entiende ama. Por aqui ama Ginebra. Sinky prepara el agua caliente -dice acercandose al ama Ginebra

-Draco, hijo mio, me ayudarias con unos papeles por favor?

-por supuesto madre. Nos vemos luego Ginny -le da un beso en los labios y luego se va con su madre

-nos vemos Draco

Mientras iban caminando al, que solia ser, el despacho de Lucius, Narcissa pensaba en que Ginebra era definitivamente la mejor pieza de su lado del tablero. Era un diamante en bruto, muy bruto en su opinion, pero no podiamos culparla solamente a ella de no haber recibido ni la educación ni el haber estado nunca en esta clase o circulo social, porque hay que recordar que nacio en esa "casa" que todos llamaban "La Madriguera" ,y que aunque nunca la había conocido se habia hecho una idea de como podia ser un lugar llamado asi (bastante acertada en realidad). Pero si a una larva se la alimenta con jalea real tarde o temprano se convertira en una mariposa monarca. Y ella se encargaria de que eso pasara

* * *

Comedor de la mansion Malfoy. Hora de la cena

-te ves muy bien Ginebra -decia Narcissa mientras la examinaba con ojo clinico- estaba segura que ese color te quedaria perfectamente

Ginny lucia un vestido de color azul, complementado con unas joyas de color dorado que Draco le habia regalo en su primer aniversario de novios

-muchas gracias Narcissa, pero no tenia que molestarse

-ni lo menciones, ahora que vas a ser parte de la familia es lo minimo que puedo hacer.

-ademas te ves preciosa amor, no tienes de que avergonzarte

-por cierto Ginebra necesito que tu madre venga para empezar a planificar la lista de invitados y asi saber el costo en comida y bebida -Narcissa sabia que por el lado Malfoy el costo mayor seria por el alcohol, y suponia que los pobretones parientes de la novia le saldrian mas caros en comida. No que le importara, tenian dinero para dejarlos satisfechos por una vida si se lo proponia. Ahora comenzaria su trabajo con pulir a la novia para convertirla en una adecuada esposa para el futuro jefe de la familia

-le mandare una lechuza a primera hora, estoy segura que llegara durante el dia

-perfecto! que venga a almorzar y entonces lo discutiremos. Ahora disfruten de la cena -Narcissa empezo a mentalizar los pasos de su plan "Transformacion a Mariposa monarca"

Primer paso: correcta utilizacion del servicio y los vasos a la hora de comer en una cena elegante

Narcissa vio de reojo que Ginebra parecia dudar un poco con los tenedores, pero no asi con los cuchillos y las copas. Conclusion posible: talvez Draco le habia dado alguna indicacion antes de bajar a comer o alguna vez ceno con varios cubiertos.

De todos modos esto no era tan importante puesto que en esta casa todos los dias usaban varios cubiertos en las comidas, con lo cual pronto se acostumbraria y los diferenciaria con facilidad.

Lo importante vendria despues...

Fin del Capitulo I


	2. Los preparativos

**"El Matrimonio de Draco Malfoy y Ginebra Weasley"**

**Harry Potter**

**Draco Malfoy & Ginebra Weasley**

**By Eowynd**

* * *

**Capitulo II: Los Preparativos**

-y esto qué es? -dijo Draco viendo algo como un esquema dibujado en un papel con varios puntos de diferentes colores

-es el diagrama de como se organizaran a los parientes en las mesas, tanto Weasleys como Malfoys, los puntos rojos son los parientes que no se hablan desde hace cinco a más años, los verdes son los que no han tomado partido ycuyas conversaciones no iniciaran pleitos o riñas y los amarillos son los que tienen en general malas relaciones con los rojos y con los muggles -fue la respuesta de Ginny

-los organizaron entre las tres? Increí­ble. Oye y yo puedo participar en algo o esto es sólo para los que estan involucrados en la boda?

-Oh Draco! Si quieres puedes opinar ¿cuáles flores quieres en las mesas? -dijo mostrandole uns fotos con dos arreglos florales diferentes, lilas y rosas

-creo que las lilas estas bien -le contesto

-en serio? Por que no miras de nuevo las rosas? -insistio Ginny mostrandole mas de cerca la foto de las rosas

-esta bien, que sean las rosas entonces

-es genial! si parece que pensamos igual! Y quién va a ser tú padrino en la boda?

-Severus, le mande una carta y ya me contesto que acepta ¿y quién va a ser tú madrina¿Granger?

-no lo creí­ prudente, asi que va a ser Luna Lovehood

-Lovehood? no es un poco... extravagante?

-es mí mejor amiga, un poco loca, pero mí­ amiga y futura madrina de mí­ matrimonio

-como tú quieras amor, si eso te hace feliz

-Draco, recuerdas que tenemos que ir a cenar con mí­ familia mañana, cierto?

-si amor, lo recuerdo perfectamente -finalizo con un bufido al sentirse como zorro en territorio de caza Griffindor

* * *

**La Madriguera - al otro dí­a- hora de la cena**

-dime unavez más Ginny ¿Cómo convenciste a Malfoy de venir acá? -Ron no podí­a convencerse de que un Malfoy de hecho entrara y ceenara en la madriguera con los Weasley

-no tuve que convencerlo de nada, él viene porque me ama y quiere llevarse bien con ustedes

-segura que estamos hablando de la misma persona Ginny? Porque yo hablo de Draco Malfoy y tú? -continuo Ron

-Por Dios Ron! -exclamo Hermione- por que te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

-por que hay más probabilidades de que quien-tú-sabes viniera cenar aqui antes de que un Malfoy pisara la madriguera -en ese instante llamaron a la puerta y Ginny dijo desde la cocina

-ese es Draco! Ron, podrí­as abrir la puerta?

Ron gruño y fue haciala puerta. Tal como dijo Ginny, Draco Malfoy estaba allí. Elegantemente vestido y con un monton de regalos, se acercaba navidad, y Draco trato de sonar sincero cuando dijo

-buenas noches Ronald ¿Cómo estas? -Ron sólo lo miro de mala manera y le azoto la puerta en la cara

-Ronald Weasley¿Cómo pudiste? -dijo Molly Weasley cunado vio lo que hizo su hijo. Rápidamente abrio e hizo pasar a Draco, ofreciendole mil disculpas por lo que hizo Ron para luego acomodar todos los paquetes bajo el árbol y sentarlo junto a la chimenea en la cocina.

-no se preocupe señora Weasley, entiendo la actitud de su hijo. No lo trate muy bien en el colegio que digamos

-pero aún asi, es inconcebible, ya vera ese hijo mío

-hola cielo! tuviste buen viaje? -le saludo Ginny dandole un beso

-si, sólo fue un poco largo el llegar hasta acá. Espero que te gusten tus regalos

-y yo que te guste el tuyo, me costo decidirme

-por cierto mí madre desea invintarlos a la mansión Malfoy para recibir el año nuevo -le dijo a ambas

-todos nosotros? -pregunto Molly quien sacando cuentas se dio cuenta que serí­an como 15 ó 20 personas, entre hijos, novias, ella y Arthur- no será demasiada gente, Draco cariño?

-no se preocupe en la mansión hay espacio suficiente para todos, es solo cosa de confirmar el número de invitados -dijo calmadamente

-bueno, estamos Charlie, Bill, Per... eh... Fred, George, Ronald, Arthur y yo y ademas hay que incluir a Hermione, Fleur, Eleanor, Catherine y Josephine que son las novias

-y a eso nos sumaremos Ginny, mí­ madre, Severus y yo. Un total de dieciseis personas, pero que hay con Percibal?

-É es un idiota! desde que peleo con papá no ha venido a vernos y nos devuelve todos los regalos navideños

-entiendo, entonces ya no lo invitaremos a la ceremonia ni a la cena ¿alguien más a quien quieran sacar o poner?

-no creo -dijo Molly- pero ya lo discutiremos en la cena

fin del capitulo II


	3. Los preparativos II y la Boda

**"El Matrimonio de Draco Malfoy y Ginebra Weasley"**

**Harry Potter**

**Draco Malfoy & Ginebra Weasley**

**By Eowynd**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo III: Los Preparativos II**

-parece que tú fiesta de despedida de soltero estuvo bastante buena -dijo Ginny al ver entrar a su novio al comedor en la mansión esa mañana

-fue una buena idea hacerla dos dí­as antes del matrimonio, necesitare todo este tiempo para recuperarme -comento mientras se servia café bien negro- Blaise y los otros se esmeraron para que nos emborracharamos

-mientras no me hayas puesto cuernos con alguna stripper, etsa todo bien -fue el comentario de ginny

-ese fue Blaise, termino tan borracho que dudo que sepalo que haya estado haciendo ¿y ustedes cómo lo pasaron?

-fuimos a un club muggle para mujeres, Hermione y Luna lo escogieron y aparentemente avisaron que iba a ser una despedida de soltera porque nos dieron los mejores lugares para ver el show de strippers

-espero que no te habras entusiasmado mucho con ninguno, cierto?

-claro que no, tonto -dijo Ginny levantandose de su asiento y acercandose a Draco- para que quiero un stripper cuando tengo a un dragón de ojos grises parea mí­ sola -finalizo sentandose en sus rodillas

-oye Ginny, ya que faltan dos dí­as porque no nos tomamos este dí­a libre para los dos -dijo mientras besaba su cuello

-no podemos, aparte de lo que molesta tú madre con sus lecciones de modales, como caminar correctamente, habla y dicción, cubiertos y vasos, entre otras cosas como los temas prohibidos a discutir con algún miembro de la familia Malfoy, que incluyen a Voldemort, el ministerio y Harry Potter, hoy es el ensayo de la cena y tenemos que probarnos los trajes para los ajustes finales -dijo Ginny trayendolo a la tierra

-no digas eso Ginny mí­ madre lo hace para ayudarte y que ninguno de los parientes pueda decir nada en contra tuya o burlarse de ti ¿que tal mañana? -Draco quiso insistir aunque ya sabí­a la respuesta

-se supone que no nos debemos ver porque es de mala suerte y me quedare en casa de Hermione que vive más cerca de la iglesia. Ademas tú madre insiste en llevarme a un tratamiento completo de belleza y relajación para estar espectacular

-tú ya eres hermosa Ginny -le dijo Draco- asi que este es nuestro último momento a solas?

-probablemente, asi que tenemos que aprovecharlo -en ese momento se besaron con ternura por unos minutos hasta que oyeron una voz que les dijo

-muy bien tortolitos ya tendrán tiempo para eso luego -se separan avergonzados- recuerden que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer asi que deben apurarse con el desayuno -finalizo Narcissa sentandose a desayunar en la cabecera de la mesa mientras Ginny volví­a a su puesto

* * *

**Banco de Gringotts  
Oficina del Duende Gerente**

-muy buenos dí­as señora Malfoy ¿en qué puedo atenderla?

-muy buenos dí­as señor Fritzgerald, vengo a presentarle a Ginebra Weasley, prometida de mí­ hijo Draco y dentro depocas horas nueva integrante de la familia Malfoy

-oh si! vi el retrato de ambos en la pagina social de "El Profeta" es un placer atenderlas pasen a mí­ oficina por favor -dijo con una inclinación al tiempo que señalaba una oficina

-muchas gracias señor Fritzgerald -dijo Ginny, Narcissa no contesto más que con una inclinación de cabeza y sonrisa mientras caminaban al interior de esta. Una vez adentro se sentaron en dos sillones frente al escritorio del gerente de Gringotts y Narcissa comenzo a explicar el motivo de su visita

-como usted recordara señor Fritzgerald, cuando yo me case con Lucius, su padre Amarvus me trajo para que medieran firma en las cuentas y conocer las bovedas de la familia y hoy me corresponde hacerlo mismo con mí­ nuera, ya que mí­ hijo esta ocupado con los negocios familiares

-por supuesto señora Narcissa, si no me equivoco la boveda que le asignaron a su nuera -dijo revisando unos papeles sobre su escritorio- es la número 418- se los pasa a Ginny y le dice- si firma allá­ estara en posesión de su nueva bodega señorita Weasley y luego podremos bajar, si desea, para que la conozca -Ginny tomo los papeles sintiendose bastante extraña y finalmente pregunto

-me temo que no entiendo señor Fritzgerald¿Cómo que me asignaron una bodega¿porqué?

-porque es una tradición de la familia Malfoy que la nueva esposa del jefe de familia tenga una bodega para todos sus gastos -fue la respuesta de Narcissa- yo pase por lo mismo cuando me case con Lucius, no tienes de que preocuparte cariño

Ginny al final termino firmando los papeles y bajando para conocer su nueva boveda

* * *

**Casa de Alta Costura y Moda  
Prueba final del traje de novia**

-bienvenidas señora Narcissa y señorita Ginebra, el señor Lois las espra en el segundo piso para que se hagan los ajustes necesarios del vestido de novia -les indico una joven que las recibio apenas entraron ala costsa y exclusiva tienda de novias, donde habí­an encargado el costoso y exclusivo vestido, que Ginny usarí­a en la costosa y exclusiva boda de pasaodo mañana donde pasarí­a a formar parte de esta familia de gustos costosos y apellido exclusivo

-llevanos con él entonces, que esperas -le contesto Narcissa, la chica hizo una reverencia y las condujo escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto donde un hombre de unos ochenta años tenia en un maniqui el vestido y que al verlas entrar se deshizo en reverencias y halagos hacia ambas mujeres en especial a Narcissa

-como me lo encargo señora Narcissa, este es el mejor vestido que he hecho en mí­ carrera, elegante, finí­simo, pero de corte sencillo y muy juvenil para que su futura nuera se vea radiante, aunque usted ha sido una novia insuperable, la más elegante y hermosa que me ha tocado vestir en toda mí­ carrera

-muchas gracias por sus halagos señor Lois, pero me temo que ya no tengo la figura que cuando me case, los hijos le cambian a una la cintura para siempre -en ese momento entro la misma joven que las recibio, pero ahora vení­a acompañada de Molly Weasley

-señor Lois, disculpe la señora dice que también viene con la señora Malfoy y la señorita Weasley

-no se preocupe señor Lois, ella es mí­ consuegra, la señora Mollu Weasley y quedamos de reunirnos aqui, ya te estabamos extrañando querida -el ojo experto de Narcissa noto que si bien el traje de dos piezas color rosado palido de Molly se veia bien ya lucí­a signos evidentes de desgaste como si lo hubiera usado en todos los eventos y ocasiones en que hubiera necesitado verse elegante y Narcissa no dudo de que asi paso

-me atrase con unos últimos detalles en la casa, además los chicos no entienden mucho de bodas -contesto sintiendose un poco cohibida en esta tienda tan elegante y más viendo el vestido de Ginny sobre el maniqui -ya te lo has probado cielo?

-no, te estabamos esperando mamá, ahora ire a probarmelo -Ginny se va con la joven y el señor Lois a probarselo dejando a Narcissa y Molly juntas en el salón. Molly de pronto dijo

-no puedo creer que mí­ pequeñita vaya a casarse, si parece que fue ayer cuando nacio en San mungo -Molly saco un pañuelo y se limpio los ojos. Narcissa sólo miro hacia otro lado. Unos minuntos después Ginny aparecio con su vestido puesto luciendo hermosas mientras le hacian los últimos arreglos tanto a su traje como al de Draco que se encontraba en otra parte de la misma tienda (sección novios) siendo atendido por otro importante diseñador

-monsiur Malfoy, va a causar la tristeza de todas las mujeres solteras de Londres cuando lo vean entrar en la iglesia

-eso no me interesa monsiur Pierre, porque me voy a casar con la mejor de todas, es la más inteligente y hermosa de toda inglaterra

-si usted lo dice, monsiur Malfoy -el hombre continuo tomandole medidas y ajustandole el traje que usarí­a en la boda

* * *

**Alto Centro de estetica y belleza de Londres Magico**

-señora Narcissa definitivamente los años no pasan por usted tiene piel de quinceañera -decia una cosmetologa mientras le aplicaba una mascarilla facial, otra le lavaba el pelo, otra le hacia manicure y una cuarta le hacia pedicure, mientras que otros dos equipos iguales hacian lo mismo con Ginny y Molly, todo como la parte final de un tratamiento de belleza que habí­a inclido sauna, masaje de ralajación con aceite y aroma terapia para un set de belleza total antes del matrimonio

-pues me ha costado trabajo mantenerme asi, me he dejado un monton de galeones en cremas y pociones para el cuerpo y la cara, sino quien sabe como estaria ahora -contesto cerrando los ojos para luego decir- pero sin importar lo que haga jamás tendrí­a lamisma piel de Ginebra, mí­ nuera, es el paso del tiempo -en tanto en otra silla con Molly

-con esta mascarilla le removeremos unas cinco capas de piel muerta señora Molly, va a quedar como una quinceañera

-si eso fuera posible... -suspira- mí­ única hija se casa mañana y me encantarí­a lucir lo mejor posible -la que le lavaba el cabello dijo

-usted tiene un cabello precioso señora Molly, aunque esta algo maltratado y tendremos que cortarselo un poco para arreglarlo -en el tercer grupo con Ginebra

-sus pies son pequeños señorita Ginebra -dijo la chica del pedicure- y tienen una forma muy bonita, no son muy comunes

-y sus manos también son muy bonitas, pero sus uñas estan algo maltratadas, habrá que ponerles un barniz endurecedor

-yo sólo espero no ponerme demasiado nerviosa mañana -dijo Ginny- no sé como voy a dormir hoy y mañana

* * *

**Dos Dí­as después  
En la Catedral**

Por fin habí­a llegado el gran dí­a del matrimonio y se habí­a conseguido y adornado la catedral mas importante del mundo mágico con miles de flores y luces magicas de todos los colores y todos los que eran alguien en el mundo mágico estaban presentes junto a los familiares de los novios mientras que el novio estaba parado frente al altar con su padrino a su lado y luciendo un elegante traje color negro mientras lucia ansioso por la tardanza de la novia

-calmate Draco, todas las novias llegan tarde a su boda

-ya lo sé padrino, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y si no llega?

-por Dios Draco, no va a pasar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar con su familia y la tuya para venir a dejaste plantado el día de la boda -trato de racionalizar Severus

En ese momento comenzo a sonar la marcha nupcial y todos voltearon hacia la entrada donde vieron a Ginny acompañada de las damas de honor, y comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo hermosa que se veía la novia. Draco estaba sin habla mientras la veía acercarse.

Como a mitad del pasillo Arthur Weasley la tomo del brazo y comenzo a caminar con ella hacia el altar, lleno de orgullo y cuando llegaron con Draco y ella se paro junto a él, regreso a su puesto junto a Molly y entonces dio inicio la ceremonia

Luego de las palabras del sacerdote, la tradicional pregunta (alguien sabe porque estas dos personas no debieran casarse?) y de que Draco y Ginny hicieran los votos, se besaron por fin y asi dio comienzo a su nueva vida juntos

Fin del Capitulo III

Fin del Fanfic

Si lo desean en mi pagina puse unos dibus de Draco y Ginny que hice para este fic en la sección de fanarts


End file.
